


The House of the Mountains

by PeridotMermaid



Series: Reunited [3]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Creampie, F/M, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Golden Deer Route, Grinding, Oral Sex, Post-Canon, Slight Canon Divergence, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:42:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29770164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeridotMermaid/pseuds/PeridotMermaid
Summary: Now that House Nuvelle has finally been reestablished, Constance feels it's time to start repopulating it with some heirs.
Relationships: Balthazar von Adalbrecht | Balthus von Albrecht/Constance von Nuvelle
Series: Reunited [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2187975
Kudos: 4





	The House of the Mountains

As their carriage carefully rode down the pathways leading to and from Kupala, Balthus carefully pulled his wife’s panties down her legs as he sat between them on the carriage floor. The mighty King of Grappling looked up at his wife as she bit her lip, attempting to hold in her pants and moans, as her cheeks burned bright red. After pushing up her skirt, making sure it wouldn’t get in the way, he made eye contact with Constance as he slowly dragged his tongue up her labia and gently over her clit, doing his best to not smirk as she turned her head away, her face only growing darker.

Balthus wasn’t entirely sure why, but for the past couple weeks Constance had been quite _amorous_ , to put it nicely. At first he had thought it was because of an experiment gone wrong, but then he remembered that she had been so focused on her work as the head of the newly reformed House Nuvelle, and also on getting to know and understand the village of Kupala, that she had little to no time to experiment with magic like she had back in their academy days. He had then considered that maybe someone had hexed Constance, however, while his knowledge about magic may be very limited, he couldn’t remember ever hearing about a hex that makes the target hornier than a wyvern in heat.

Picking up the pace a bit, Balthus removed one of his gloves, and inserted two of his fingers into her pussy as he sucked on her clit. He slowly pulled his fingers out of her pussy, making sure to drag them across her g-spot as he did so, earning him a high-pitched, needy whine despite Constance’s best efforts to keep silent.

“Is everything okay in there, m’lady?” One of the guards riding by them said from outside the carriage door.

Balthus stopped sucking on her clit just long enough to answer the guard for his wife, “Everything’s fine, she just appears to be having a bad dream.”

Constance held a hand firmly over her own mouth as her husband continued to finger her at a torturously slow pace, doing just enough to rile her up, but not enough to actually provide any sort of satisfaction. She did not miss his devilish smirk, and responded with a half-hearted glare that quickly faded away as he went right back to sucking on her clit.

“Alright. We should be at the bottom of the mountain before sundown.” The guard said before leading his horse back to its previous position.

Balthus closed his eyes as he started to concentrate on getting Constance closer to orgasm, speeding his fingers up slightly, sucking harder with the occasional playful bite. However as he did so, it became painfully obvious that Constance wasn’t going to be able to hold back her moans forever, and while they may have been able to deceive their guards before, a moan of pleasure is going to be a lot harder to explain away.

Without thinking, Constance grabbed Balthus’ glove that had been placed on the seat next to her, and placed it in between her lips, obviously intending to use it to help keep quiet. Balthus buried his nose into her blonde pubic hair, eyes closed as he sucked vigorously at her clit, his fingers only getting rougher and rougher. Constance bit on the glove, holding back her cries of pleasure as she got closer and closer to orgasm.

Switching it up, Balthus swapped his fingers and mouth, now using his tongue to eat out her cunt, and his fingers to rub at her clit. Constance grinded her hips down into his mouth, riding his tongue like her life depended on it. Her eyes closed, biting down on the glove with an iron grip, only caring about getting off. Her husband continued to rub her clit, squeezing every now and then, his tongue doing little work as Constance grinded down on his face, her hand buried deep in his long, black hair, holding his head in place so she could use his mouth to get off.

Balthus could tell his wife was close to cumming, and he focused solely on getting her there, partly because he loved his wife and wanted to bring her pleasure, but also because Constance’s grinding was leaving him little room to get air, if at all, and it was becoming harder and harder to breathe.

Finally Constance hips started to stutter, and seconds later she was shaking slightly from the intensity of her orgasm. Balthus came up for air only briefly, before diving back in, eagerly eating up her cum that started to leak out of her quivering pussy.

She slumped down onto the carriage seat, her legs feeling slightly numb due to the odd angle caused by being stuck in a carriage. Her husband licked his lips and fingers clean before carefully sliding her panties back on, kissing her ankles, legs, and then thighs as they made their way up.

Balthus sat next to Constance on the carriage’s cushioned seats, and placed his arm around her, pulling her closer to him, so her head was resting on his chest just over his heart. Placing her hand onto his chest, Constance leaned up to kiss her husband on the cheek before settling back down in a more comfortable position, and closing her eyes, clearly intent on taking a nap for the rest of the ride.

While Balthus would like to consider resting up as well, he knew he’d never be able to fall asleep. He always appeared to be a very carefree, easy-going guy - and for the most part he was - but that didn’t mean he never worried about anything.

Ever since the war’s end he’s been more on edge than ever before. He didn’t trust peace, but at the same time he never stopped looking for it. He was an incredibly light sleeper, and every little bump in the night would cause him to wake, fully prepared to defend him and Constance from any threat. Despite spending the first year of peace doing non-stop mercenary work to pay off his debts, he still feared that a hitman may come after him with an axe to grind, either personally or for hire on someone else’s behalf. It didn’t matter that they lived in a remote village that was on almost zero maps of Fódlan.

Even now, with a small handful of guards, and Pegasus Knights and Dark Fliers surveying the land around them from above, Balthus didn’t trust anybody but himself to protect those close to him, knowing that at a moment’s notice someone could betray him for the right price.

His head began to hurt as his thoughts spiraled out of control. The professor was supposed to give birth in about two month’s time, but because Kupala was so far away, and in the mountains no less, they were all but required to leave early if they wanted a chance to meet the soon-to-be-born prince or princess, as it would take them at least a week to get there, even by the most generous of standards. It would likely be a lot faster if they were to fly there, but Constance insisted on travelling by land, even though she brought her black Pegasus along with them anyway. It was a smart move considering how they weren’t packing for a few days (and thus would only need a small pack for clothes and toiletries), they were packing for a stay that would last at least a couple months, and the Pegasi likely wouldn’t be able to handle that kind of weight, especially not while flying in the air.

Before he knew it, the sun was setting outside just as they reached the closest town to the mountains that Kupala rested upon, and even then it wasn’t close. After finding an inn, they were barely able to fit everyone inside, having to share rooms and beds; although Balthus and Constance had a bed all to themselves, mostly because the beds were barely able to fit Balthus alone.

This became the routine the entire time it took to finally reach Garreg Mach. Riding in carriages, Pegasus Knights flying overhead, Constance and Balthus getting into increasingly precarious scenarios while travelling, resting in towns only to wake up the following morning and do it all over again.

Most days when travelling Balthus and Constance were able to control themselves, but other days they’d be fighting the urge to just stop the carriages and finding a tree to fuck behind. Balthus would be doing almost anything to keep his mind busy, from sharpening and oiling his grappling equipment to trying, and failing, at reading and actually focusing on a book, when Constance might lean over and kiss his neck, whisper in his ear, hell she’d even gone so far as to kneel down in front of him, with her hands placed on his thighs.

During those times he’d immediately stop whatever he had been doing to chase boredom away, and unbuckle his belt, struggle to undo the ties on his trousers due to his frenzied pace, and ungraciously pull them down, not having to worry about his smallclothes considering how he never wore any. Sometimes Constance would tease him a bit, maybe kissing everything except his cock, maybe placing endless love and attention on his balls while ignoring his dick. Other times she’d dive right in with her hands and mouth, palming his balls while her mouth sucked the head of his large cock. She’d teasingly lick underneath the foreskin with her tongue before immediately shifting her focus to something else.

Balthus was nothing if not passionate, and this was especially true when having sex; he was always very loud and expressive, but because they weren’t in the privacy of their own bedroom, Balthus would have to stay quiet. However, on more than one occasion Constance would take off one of his gloves, and all but shove it into his mouth to help keep him quiet; if she was wearing a long enough skirt she might even take off her panties, and use those to keep her husband quiet.

Some days when stopping at an inn, and all their guards would go out to relax either at a sauna or bath house - if the town had one - or drinking at a pub, Constance and Balthus would go at it like rabbits, or possibly even like Taguels, a rabbit-human hybrid from children’s folktales.

Of course eventually they’d all reached the monastery, and because the newly reformed House Nuvelle had no estate - other than the one in Adrasteia that had been torn down and replaced with a pub - Byleth had offered them stay at the Riegan Estate in Cair Leron, as the home had enough room to comfortably house several families at the same time.

It was near midnight when Balthus and Constance finally arrived at the manor, everyone in their party was completely exhausted, and in dire need of sleep.

As Constance cleaned up and readied for bed she started to question her plan, and wondered if she should push it back a day or two. For weeks before leaving, and during the entire trip to Garreg Mach, Constance had been reworking and fine tuning her plan, but now because they had left a little later in the morning than was originally planned they were a couple hours late, and as a result completely exhausted. She scowled as she brushed her teeth, frustrated that all her planning had been all for naught simply because of a timing error.

However, as she continued to wash the day’s frustration away she decided to simply go along with the plan. Her pride wouldn’t allow her to push back such an important decision simply because of someone else’s tardiness. Once she was done, Constance pulled her nightgown off, and removed her bralette and panties with a huff, and walked over to the bathroom door, calming her nerves before opening it.

“Hey Constance, have you seen my-” Balthus cut off his sentence the moment he looked up from his luggage, and saw his beautiful wife standing in the bathroom’s doorway. She leaned against the doorframe, her right arm resting high up as her hips extended to her left, her left hand resting on them, her freshly cleaned and dried hair resting loosely on her shoulders.

“Have I seen your what, darling?” Her tone was playful, pretending to be unaware of her lack of clothing, and the obvious effect it had on her husband.

Balthus cleared his throat as he stood up from the ground, a pair of light pajama pants resting loosely on his hips. “Nothin’, I’m sure it’ll turn up. All that matters right now is that my lovely wife gets all my attention.”

Balthus walked over to Constance, and rested his large hands on her hips, pulling her close to him, and slowly kissed his way up from her shoulder to her cheek. It was obvious that while her nakedness was having a clear effect on him, he was still quite tired not just from the long day, but from the long trip, with horrid sleep night after night.

Constance rested her hands on his chest, intentionally pressing her breasts into him as she leaned up to kiss him. However, just as Balthus was about to kiss her, he stopped, causing Constance to glare at him from confusion, yes, but also frustration as not only was her plan delayed, but also now things were not happening as they were supposed to.

“Constance, is everythin’ alright?” Balthus looked into her eyes with genuine concern, a small, worried smile on his lips.

“Why wouldn’t I, Constance von Nuvelle, renowned mage, wife of Balthus von Albrecht, and head of the newly rebuilt House Nuvelle, be alright?” She said with a pout.

While Balthus had trouble from time to time reading his wife when she was in the sun, when in the shade he had no problem seeing right through her. “For the past couple weeks you’ve been hornier than a bunny during mating season, and you were full of many, good surprises the entire trip, and now here we are, exhausted after an especially grueling day, and yet you seem to have enough energy left to seduce your very handsome, very strong, and very tired husband as he gets ready for bed.”

She considered arguing with him, but instead decided she was far too tired, and instead swallowed her pride as she sat down on the bed, a frown on her lips and a blush on her cheeks. “I am merely trying to move onto the next step of my plan to restore House Nuvelle.”

“But you’ve already rebuilt it, what more could you do? You’re not plannin’ on destroying it again, only to rebuild it again, are you? If so you shoulda said so sooner, so the legendary King of Grappling could handle all your destruction needs.”

“Clearly that’s not it, you buffoon.”

“Then, what is it?” Balthus sat down beside her on the bed, and lied on his back, his hands folded underneath his head.

“Isn’t it obvious? A noble house cannot be considered complete without any heirs to one day take it over!” Constance stood from the bed, her hands placed on her hips as she looked down at her husband with a wide smile on her face.

“Constance, not that I wouldn’t love to have a family with you, havin’ kids is a big deal. You shouldn’t just have kids because you feel like ya hafta, you should have ‘em because you actually want ‘em.” Balthus sat up, and looked up at his wife.

“Well, of course I want children. Do you honestly believe me to be the type of person to just do something because I supposedly have to? You should know me better than that.”

Suddenly it clicked in Balthus’ mind, “Oh, I get it. You actually do want kids, but you’re using your whole “restore House Nuvelle” thing as an excuse to have sex.”

“Th-that’s preposterous! While it’s true that I want children, having living heirs for House Nuvelle is important! And- and-” Before Constance could continue with her ranting, Balthus grabbed her hands, and pulled her down to sit in his lap, causing her to yelp in surprise. He hugged her against his chest with a goofy smile.

“I would love for you to be the mother of my kids, Constance.” His wife blushed as he kissed her neck.

“While you may have your faults, I believe you’d make a good father for my children, Balthus.”

He laughed lightly as she continued to attempt to cover up her embarrassment, keeping her blushing face out of his view and all but refusing to make eye contact.

Balthus gently kissed his wife’s shoulder as he moved his hands to rest on her hips. He slowly kissed his way up her neck, stopping to leave a couple hickeys, and then left kisses all the way up to her ear. Constance let out a small moan of pleasure as he did so, unintentionally leaning her head to the side, so her husband had a better angle to leave more hickeys.

As her husband continued to kiss, lick, and suck her neck, with the occasional bite, Constance carefully started to grind down on his cock, still trapped in his loose-fitting pajama pants. While in the past Constance thought it odd and uncouth that Balthus almost never wore underwear underneath his pants, at this moment she couldn’t bring herself to care as Balthus began thrusting his hips up to meet hers, his growing erection pressing firmly against her ass, with only his loose pajama pants in the way.

“H-Hold on, just a moment.” Constance moaned as Balthus bit down on her neck and began to suck.

Balthus licked at the hickey apologetically. “Sorry, did I bite ya too hard?”

Constance stood up from her husband’s lap, worrying him slightly that he had accidentally harmed her or broke a boundary of some kind. However that worry went away as she turned around and sat back down on his lap, her legs spread wide as she straddled his hips, a soft smile on her lips.

“Ya had me worried there that I might’a accidentally hurt ya.” Her husband let out a small, still slightly anxious laugh.

“Nonsense, you could never hurt me,” Her eyes looked away from his face as a blush formed on her cheeks “I just wanted to see your face.”

Balthus placed his hands on his wife’s cheeks, and turned her face so he could look at her. Slowly she looked up at him, and Balthus could feel his heart beat faster. Deciding not to waste anymore time, he quickly kissed his wife’s lips. Sliding his hands down to her hips, he grabbed hold of them, and began thrusting his hips up, his cock brushing up against her vulva.

Both of them started to moan into their kiss as Constance’s hips began grinding down to meet his cock with each thrust. With every thrust and grind Constance would get wetter and wetter, inevitably soaking into and through Balthus’ pants, slowly coating his dick.

“You always get so wet for me. Does your pussy love my cock that much?” Balthus had a devilish grin on his face as he watched his wife pant and moan while bouncing up and down onto his dick.

“Y-Yes! So much!” Constance attempted to answer, but her moans kept interrupting her sentences, the pleasure she was feeling making it hard to think of a response. “I want you to put your penis inside of me!”

“C’mon Constance, you know what I wanna hear.”

Her cheeks burned. Growing up a noble lady meant never swearing, especially not in front of others, and it also meant that what limited sex education she was given was always scientific, and discussed sex as a way to procreate, not as something pleasureable or as something that can bring a couple closer together. While Balthus received a similar type of education, being born to a minor noble house, he didn’t have nearly as hard a time abandoning the snobby upbringing he had been given, partly because it didn’t really take with him.

“I want you to f-fuck... my pussy with y-your... large c-cock!” The entire time Constance tried to speak Balthus pressed her hips firmly down against his crotch, and began grinding his cock in between her pussy lips.

“All ya had to do was ask.” Balthus grunted as Constance picked up the pace of the grinding, pressing her hips down as much as possible, her nails digging into his back as she held onto him. Seconds later she was cumming hard, her head buried into his chest as she panted and moaned, her nails digging slightly deeper into his skin before her hands fell down to rest on the bed.

Both of them were starting to feel the exhaustion slightly, but it was obvious neither of them were satisfied just yet. With a sigh Constance slid off of her husband’s lap, and lied down on the bed, watching as Balthus stood only to take off his pants, before lying on the bed next to her.

Carefully Balthus placed one hand on her hip, pulling her close to him so she could rest her head on his chest. “If you’re too tired we can stop now. I’ll just go finish myself off in the bathroom, and join ya in bed.”

“I’m not done just yet, my love. Or is the so-called _legendary_ King of Grappling too sleepy?” She taunted.

“Alright, but I want a full written apology when you immediately fall asleep afterwards, and I’m still wide awake.”

Before Constance could burst into laughter, Balthus grabbed his hard cock and rubbed the head against her labia, smirking as she leaned into his chest and moaned. He carefully slid his dick into her pussy, going at a slow pace so as to not accidentally hurt his wife. While she was relatively used to his size, there were still times when trying new positions where it might feel weird or slightly uncomfortable for one or both of them.

Once his dick was completely inside of her, Balthus slowly slid out until just the tip was in, and thrusted back in, causing Constance to yelp at first before moaning. Balthus wrapped his arms around his wife as best as he could in their current position, and held his wife firmly against his chest as he began thrusting into her with a faster and rougher pace. While Balthus thrust his hips into her, Constance brought one of her hands down to her clit, and began rubbing it as fast as she could, eager to get off again.

“F-Fuck, Consta-” Before he could finish a loud moan poured out of his mouth as Constance’s pussy started to grip him tighter.

Leaning up slightly, Constance bit down onto her husband’s clavicle, and sucked hard, making sure to leave a bright red hickey to match the ones he had given her.

It only took a couple minutes of Balthus’ frenzied thrusting and Constance rubbing her clit to cause her to cum a second time. As she did Balthus moaned loud as her vagina squeezed his cock hard, causing him to cum; her pussy quivered slightly as his cum filled her up, clamping down slightly in order to milk every last drop out of him.

“I love you, Balthus.” She sighed as she snuggled closer to her husband. After a few seconds with no reply, Constance looked up at her husband only to realize he was fast asleep. Constance merely laughed as she cuddled up to her husband again, closing her eyes, ready for some much needed rest.

“Feel free to give me that written apology whenever you’re able to.”

Balthus pouted as he ate his breakfast the next morning as Constance continued to tease him a bit for falling asleep immediately after sex.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to follow my Twitter for updates on other works for different events! (No hard feelings if you don't want to though ^^) @Peridot_Mermaid / https://twitter.com/Peridot_Mermaid


End file.
